A low frequency stimulator, which is a device used for normal blood circulation, relief of acute and chronic pain, fatigue recovery, muscular power increase, and forced exercise of muscle, is a device for achieving a therapy effect or a diet effect by modulating a predetermined power energy to a low frequency pulse, amplifying the low frequency pulse and supplying the amplified low frequency pulse to one pair of conductive electrodes (electrode pads), bringing the pair of electrode pads into contact with a body of a user, and generating electrical stimulation to the body of the user.
The low frequency stimulator includes a low frequency generating device therein in order to generate a low frequency necessary for generating the electrical stimulation, and uses a principle in which when the low frequency stimulator transmits the generated low frequency to one pair of electrode pads, a current flows from one electrode pad to the other electrode pad through the body of the user, and in this process, the electrical stimulation is generated in the body of the user positioned between the one pair of electrode pads.
The low frequency stimulator has been improved so as to generate various types of low frequencies by the low frequency generating device, and has used the various types of low frequencies by periodically and repeatedly generating the various types of low frequencies.
The low frequency stimulator is used for relieving muscular pain after exercise of a shoulder, a waist, a knee, and an ankle, or dieting through muscle strengthening, and has four modes including a tapping mode, a massage mode, a kneading mode, and an automatic mode, a function of adjusting a speed of simulation applied to a muscle, an automatic power saving function, and the like.
However, the low frequency stimulator in the related art uses an LED for displaying an operation mode and the like of the portable low frequency stimulator, so that a user needs to inconveniently recognize an operation mode indicated by a flickering state of the LED through a manual and the like one by one.
Further, the low frequency stimulator in the related art uniformly generates a low frequency according to a program embedded therein, so that when the user first uses the low frequency stimulator, the user may have an interest in the low frequency stimulator, but when the user repeatedly use the low frequency stimulator, the user receives the same low frequency treatment, so that the user disadvantageously loses interest. That is, the low frequency stimulator in the related art generates a low frequency corresponding to a set operation mode, for example, a kneading mode, and repeatedly applies the same stimulation to the muscle of the user until the treatment ends, so that when the user repeatedly uses the low frequency stimulator, the user may become mentally bored.
Further, in a medical aspect, when the user uses the low frequency stimulator in the related art, an effect thereof is good in an initial stage, but when the user frequently uses the low frequency stimulator, the body of the user acquires a tolerance to electrical stimulation of the same low frequency pulse pattern, so that there is a problem in that a therapy effect or a diet effect may deteriorate.
In order to solve the problem, there is suggested a low frequency stimulator applying electrical stimulation to the body of the user by using various pulse patterns, but the various pulse patterns are simply used, and when the user frequently uses the low frequency stimulator having the various pulse patterns, the body of the user also acquires a tolerance to the electrical stimulation by the various pulse patterns, so that there is a problem in that a therapy effect or a diet effect may deteriorate. A prior art document related to the present invention includes Korean Patent No. 10-0475676 (registered on Feb. 28, 2005).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.